Tidak Bisakah?
by Naiichan
Summary: Kalau cinta itu serumit ini.. kenapa harus ada rasa itu?
1. Chapter 1

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

******Tittle : Tidak Bisakah? © Naiichan  
**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Tokyo Senior High School, 2012**

Jari-jarinya memerah karna membawa buku-buku berat itu sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Dengan emosi ia membanting buku-buku berat itu ke lantai hingga menimbulkan suara berdebam yang cukup keras.

"Moshimoshi?" Katanya dengan suara ketus. Ia masih kesal sekali. Kemaren ia terpergok Kurenai-sensei sedang mengobrol ria dengan Ino. Jadi, ia dihukum merangkum sejarang zaman Edo sedangkan si Pig itu entah kenapa tidak ikut dihukum.

Kalau bukan karna Ino yang menakut-nakuti cerita tentang perpustakaan laknat itu, ia tak akan mau susah-susah membawa buku-buku sejarah ini ke kelasnya. Tapi berhubung di perpustakaan tak ada batang hidung seorang pun, ia jadi terbayang cerita mistis itu, lalu memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya dikelas saja.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu ya?" Tanya suara di sebrang sana. Sakura mengambil nafas panjang untuk menangkan emosinya lalu menjawab

"Tidak, Hinata. Ada apa menelfon pagi-pagi begini?" Katanya dengan suara seceria mungkin. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat ke arah jam tangannya untuk memastikan apa ini memang masih pagi sekali. 06.00

"Maaf, aku mungkin tidak bisa membantumu merangkum pagi ini." Sakura terbelalak. Apa? Tapi bukankah Hinata sudah berjanji. Mana bisa ia mengerjakan nya sendirian dengan otak pas pas an seperti ini. Meski hanya merangkum, tapi ia malas membaca buku-buku tebal seperti ini.

"Dan.. kalau boleh, apa Sakura mau memberitahu Kakashi-sensei kalau hari ini aku tidak masuk?"

"Memang nya kau kenapa, Hinata ?" Kali ini nadanya terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"Aku demam, Sakura. Jadi, apa kau mau?" Sakura meninbang nimbang permintaan Hinata. Bukan karna apa, tapi ulangan IPA nya kemaren jeblok dan akhir-akhir ini ia mencoba menghindari kakashi-sensei karna malas mendengar kan ceramah singkat tapi menyakitkan itu. Kakashi memang suka berbicara pedas.

"Tapi.." Ia memutar bola matanya, berusaha mencari ide. "Tapi Hinata, kita kan beda kelas." Katanya. Ia dan Hinata memang beda kelas. Ia kelas 2-3 sedangkan Hinata 2-1. Pembagian kelas di sekolah mereka menggunakan nilai. Jadi, kelas 2-1 merupakan kelas anak-anak jenius, kelas 2-2 merupakan kelas anak-anak pintar, kelas 2-3 merupakan kelas anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan otak rata-rata, sedangkan 2-4 dan 2-5 merupakan kelas dengan anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan rata-rata samapi dibawah rata-rata.

"Tolong ya, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi temanku yang lain." Bohong. Bukan karna tidak bisa dihubungi tapi ia rasa Hinata belum mencoba. Ia merupakan gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu. Dan rata-rata anak kelas 2-1 memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Hinata. Jadi jangan heran Hinata tidak mendapat teman disana. Sedangkan Sakura merupakan teman SMP Hinata.

Sakura mendesah "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Istirahat yang cukup ya, Hinata. Maaf, aku hari ini tidak bisa menjenguk karna hari ini ada ekskul dance. Tidak apa-apa ya?." Katanya lagi

"Tidak apa-apa. Arigatou Sakura. Maaf, merepotkan."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Yasudah, jaa"

Sakura mendesah panjang setelah menutup telfonnya. Ia ingin menelfon Ino, meminta nya berangkat lebih pagi dan membantunya merangkum atau paling tidak membantunya mengangkat buku-buku tebal ini ke atas, kekelasnya. Ia menunduk dalam, mengamati ponselnya, mengamati deretan kontak, mungkin saja salah satu temannya yang lain bisa dimintai bantuan.

"Kau butuh bantuan, nona?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat. Lantas Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati manik mata hitam kelam itu menatapnya tajam. Manik emerald Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Oh, aku siswa baru disini." Katanya, menyadari tatapan bingung Sakura, ia lalu mengulurkan tangan, ingin memperkenalkan diri.

Lantas Sakura langsung berdiri, dan membetulkan roknya, salah tingkah. Ia berdehem sebentar, kerongkongannya rasanya kering sekali. Lalu diulurkan tangannya "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan gadis itu tiba-tiba lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Mungkin ia bisa ambruk seketika bila pemuda didepannya ini tidak mengenggam tangannya. Dan Sakura juga tidak bisa memasang senyum yang biasanya, seakan ia lupa akan segala hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Ini gila, batin Sakura.

"Nama ku.. Uchiha.. "

"Bodoh." Terdengar suara berat di belakang mereka, sontak kedua nya langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tengah menatap keduanya bosan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam handphone, dan sebuah tas ransel. Pemuda itu juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. Tapi Sakura juga belum pernah melihat muka nya, anak baru lagi, mungkin?

"Bisa tidak, kau cepat sedikit?" Tanya nya, air mukanya datar, menampakkan kalau sang pemilik suara adalah orang yang angkuh.

Pemuda di depan Sakura mendesah, jengkel. "Kau ini, selalu tidak sabaran. Kau duluan saja." Katanya, belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura.

"Tidak mau." Katanya tegas, seakan itu merupakan keputusan final. Pemuda itu sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang ingin dibantah, tapi suka memerintah. Bertambah lagi minus penilaian sikap dari Haruno Sakura untuk pemuda itu.

"Aku juga tidak mau." Ucap pemuda yang tengah mengganggam tangan Sakura.

"Ck. Nona, bisa tidak ku pinjam teman ku? Kau sangat membutuhkannya?" Tanya nya dengan nada sinis. Ya, sinis, bertambah lagi minus pada diri pemuda itu.

"Hei, nona? Kau tidak bisu, bukan?" Dan satu lagi, menjengkelkan. Lengkap sudah sifat jeleknya. Pemuda didepan Sakura juga ikut mengangkat alis melihat Sakura yang tetap bergeming.

Seakan baru sadar dari lamunannya, Sakura menoleh menatap kearah pemuda didepannya, ia mengangguk lemah. "Tak apa, Uchiha-san."

"Benar tak apa? Ku bantu bawa deh." Katanya. Tanpa minta persetujuan Sakura, ia sudah menmunguti buku-buku yang tercecer itu. "Tidak usah, uchiha-san. Nanti aku merepotkan." Kata Sakura lantas mencegah Uchiha itu memunguti buku-buku perpustakaan.

"Kau itu menyebalkan." Ia mendesah jengkel "Yasudah, aku kekelas dulu." Kata pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak dianggap keberadaannya, ia sudah berjalan melewati mereka, menuju ke tangga, menuju kelasnya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tidak menggubris temannya yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya dengan Sakura di koridor, lantas ia menoleh ke Sakura yang membantunya memberesi buku-buku yang tercecer.

"Sudahlah. Dimana kelasmu?" Kini ia sudah berdiri dan menampakkan senyumnya.

"Kelas 2-3."

"Oh, kau kelas 2? Aku juga. Baiklah, ayo." Katanya lantas menuju ke tangga, menuju ke kelas 2-3.

Kelas 1 memang berada di lantai paling atas, lantai tiga. Lalu kelas 2 berada di lantai dua, dan lantai ke satu diisi dengan beberapa lab bahasa inggris, lab komputer, dan lab ipa, Sementara itu, kelas tiga ada di gedung yang berbeda yang berukuran lebih kecil, letaknya ada di sebelah kiri gedung kelas 1 dan 2. Didepan kedua gedung itu ada sebuah lapangan sepak bola outdoor dengan ukuran yang sebenarnya. Lalu di depannya lagi ada sebuah gedung besar yang berisi aula, lapangan bola basket indoor, lapangan tenis, serta gimnasium. Ada sebuah taman di dekat kantin, bentuknya memanjang, di sebelah kirinya, tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup hijau. Sedangkan kantinnya ada di sebelah kiri ketiga gedung dan lapangan itu. Konoha Senior High School memang besar sekali, tentu saja karna sekolah tersebut merupakan sekolah terfavorit di Konoha.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Tanya pemuda itu yang berbalik memandang Sakura. Gadis itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura segera tersadar lalu mengikuti uchiha itu di belakang, dan tanpa sadar ia bergumam sendiri "Tampan."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kantin Konoha Senior High School**

Dua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan. Satunya menggenggam ipod di tangan kiri. Tampak ia sedang mendengarkan lagu karna terlihat headset yang dibiarkannya menjuntai kebawah, sementara tangan kanannya daritadi sibuk memencet-mencet hp nya. Pemuda yang satunya lagi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sambil sesekali menebarkan senyum pada siapapun yang menyapanya, kenal atau tidak kenal, semuanya ia tebari senyum.

"Bisakah kau tak usah tebar pesona? Aku muak." Kata salah satu pemuda.

"Kenapa, huh? Kau cemburu?" Tanya satunya lagi. Ia lalu tergelak ketika mendapati temannya memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik. Segera ia menghentikan tawanya saat melihat muka temannya yang makin masam.

"Bercanda. Tentu saja aku masih normal." Katanya lantas menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di salah satu bangku kantin, menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Hai, kau ini. Jangan maniak gadget begitu. Aku berbicara dari tadi tidak kau dengarkan ya?" Tanyanya nya sambil mendesis, kesal.

"Tentu saja dengar. Lagipula, ini tidak kunyalakan musiknya. Ini hanya sebagai kamuflase agar aku bisa beralasan karna aku malas membalas sapaan gadis-gadis genit itu." Katanya. Lalu pesanan mereka datang, dua piring beef burger ukuran besar, sepiring kentang, segelas besar jus tomat dan es teh.

"Hei, Sasuke, aku jadi curiga padamu. Jangan-jangan kau benar homo ya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke mengernyit, ia menatap temannya itu sambil mengangkat alis. Ia sedang malas berbicara hari ini.

"Kau selalu bersama ku dan kau tidak pernah membalas perhatian gadis-gadis itu. Aku jadi curiga." Katanya lagi tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Kau kan sepupuku. Aku juga murid baru disini. Lagipula, aku juga sudah punya perempuan yang kusukai kok." Jawabnya dengan ketus. Ia lalu mengambil beef burgernya dan memakannya dengan malas. Ia tidak selera makan hari ini.

Pemuda yang duduk didepannya tersedak, dengan cepat ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap bibir nya yang basah "Benarkah? Siapa gadis itu?" Katanya dengan antusias.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke ketus, ia lalu melanjutkan memakan beef burgernya, tangan kirinya tetap memencet-mencet hp nya, malas.

Ia mendengus, lalu mendecih kesal. Ia selalu menceritakan semuanya terhadap Sasuke, dari kecil hingga sekarang. Meski Sasuke tidak pernah banyak berkomentar, tapi Sasuke selalu memberinya solusi, atau hanya sekedar mendengarnya mengomel. Baginya itu sudah cukup. Baginya sudah cukup, ada yang mau menjadi pendengarnya dan peduli padanya. Mereka "Meskipun kau otouto ku, tapi kau selalu menindasku seperti ini, Sasuke." Katanya masih dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Sai."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Rumah Hinata , 15 Januari 2012**

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan geram. Sementara Hinata sedari tadi hanya menunduk pasrah, tidak berani melihat wajah pemuda itu. Jika Naruto sedang marah, ia jadi menakutkan sekali. Naruto jarang marah, hampir tidak pernah malah.

Naruto lagi-lagi mendesah menatap Hinata yang menunduk, badanya agak bergetar. Hinata daritadi diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Naruto katakan. "Hinata, kau sebenarnya dari tadi mendengarkanku atau tidak?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Hinata mendongak sekilas lalu menunduk lagi "Go-gomen Naruto-kun... Gomen." Ucapnya sekali lagi. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi daritadi Hinata meminta maaf terus. Itu yang membuat Naruto kesal. Apalagi Hinata tidak memperhatikan Naruto sedari tadi karna sibuk mengetik-ketik di atas keyboard nya.

**Beberapa menit sebelumnya**

_Mereka kini duduk bersila dibalkon dengan beralaskan matras tipis. Bukan balkon kamar Hinata, tentu saja, karna Neji bisa-bisa menghajar Naruto kalau-kalau berani masuk ke kamar adiknya itu. Mereka kini ada di balkon depan perpustakaan rumah Hinata. Hinata duduk bersila sambil memandangi laptopnya sementara Naruto tidur-tiduran di matras itu. _

_Naruto duduk, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Hinata, bahunya sudah tidak terlalu terasa pegal sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi hari ini aku bawaannya ingin marah-marah saja." Naruto berhenti sejenak "Mungkin karna kau tidak masuk kali ya?" Naruto lanntas melirik Hinata, penasaran dengan reaksi gadisnya itu. Objek pandangan Naruto kini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi laptopnya._

_Entah Naruto sadar atau tidak, Hinata dari tadi tidak mendengarnya, dan senyum itu bukan karna dampak dari godaannya, melainkan karna benda mati dihadapan Hinata. Sebuah laptop. Tapi yang jelas, Naruto tetap melanjutkan ceritanya._

_"Sampai-sampai Gaara yang tidak banyak komentar dan tidak mau peduli dengan apapun itu mengataiku begini 'Kau sedang PMS ya, Naruto? Daritadi uring-uringan terus.' " Kata Naruto sambil menirukan nada suara Gaara yang terkesan dingin. Hinata masih senyum-senyum sendiri._

_Hinata sedari tadi belum berkomentar dengan ceritanya, biasanya gadis itu akan mengutarakan semacam komentar seperti 'Ah, benarkah Naruto-kun?' , 'Oh, begitu' , atau dengan nada antusias berkata 'Lalu, lalu? Bagaimana? Ah, aku menyesal tidak masuk hari ini.' , atau menceramahinya dengan terbata-bata 'a.. ano. Naruto-kun tidak boleh begitu." Atau paling tidak gadis itu akan bersemu merah jika Naruto sedang menggodanya. Tapi kini gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi laptopnya. Naruto mulai jengkel. Tapi ia tetap meneruskan sesi curhatnya._

_"Lalu tadi kurenai sensei menghukumku karena aku membentaknya." Naruto sekali lagi melirik Hinata. Ia berasumsi gadis itu pasti sudah menunduk lantas menceramahinya dengan terbata-bata, tapi kali ini yang terlihat sebaliknya. Justru gadis itu sedang menahan tawa sambil terus mengetikkan sesuatu. Naruto lalu membalikkan laptop Hinata dengan paksa ke arahnya, dan mendapati layar laptop tersebut tengah memunculkan aplikasi Yahoo Massanger. Ternyata sedari tadi Hinata sedang berchating ria dengan seseorang._

_"Jadi daritadi kau tidak mendengarku, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang Hinata geram. Tangannya terkepal, tanda menahan emosi. Hinata menunduk semakin dalam "Gomen, Naruto-kun, gomen.."_

_"Kau tadi mendengarku atau tidak, Hinata? Apa yang tadi tengah kubicarakan?" Tanyanya lagi. Sementara Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk semakin dalam._

**Flashback end**

"Jangan berchating lagi. Atau kita hanya sampai disini." Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba muncul dari mulut Naruto. Sementara Hinata mendongak, terperangah dengan kata-kata itu. Secepat itukah, hubungan mereka berakhir?

"Gomen Naruto-kun." Ia meminta maaf lagi. Bening-bening kristal sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Kepalanya yang tadi sudah tidak pening kini bertambah pening. Naruto mendesah lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku? Ini sudah lebih dari sekali Hinata. Hargailah orang berbicara" Oh ya, Hinata memang sudah beberapa kali terpergok Naruto sedang berchatting ria sementara Naruto sendiri sedang mengadakan sesi curhatnya. Bedanya, pemuda itu tidak pernah marah seperti ini. Atau mungkin memang Hinata sendiri yang sudah keterlaluan?

Naruto lalu menunjuk laptop Hinata dan mengangkat satu alis "Lebih penting dia daripada aku, hah?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng lemah, bahunya terguncang, gadis itu kini sedang terisak. Untung saja Neji, tousannya, dan Hanabi tidak dirumah, kalau tidak, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini karna berani membentak Hinata.

"Apa lebih penting dia yang maya, ketimbang aku yang jelas-jelas nyata?" Katanya, memperjelas pertanyaannya. Hinata menggeleng makin keras lantas berkata pelan

"Ti-tidak. Aku.. a-aku mencintai Naruto-kun." Pernyataan cinta lagi. Memang, yang menyatakan cinta duluan adalah Hinata sementara Naruto waktu itu hanya tersenyum sambil memeluknya. Lalu mereka resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya." Kata-kata Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, bukan permintaan. Hinata mendongak lalu menggeleng lagi "Tapi dia.." Lantas Hinata menunduk lagi karna tidak berani melihat mata Naruto yang sedang marah "A-ano.. dia teman dunia ma-mayaku dari sejak kaa-san meninggal."

"Naruto-kun tidak tahu kan, a-aku saat itu sangat kesepian sekali. Ti-tiba-tiba saja, Tenten-chan mengenalkanku dengan jejaring sosial di dunia maya. Da-dan a-aku bertemu dengannya. Di-dia selalu baik padaku."

"Berarti kita berakhir." Naruto menatap Hinata masih dengan pandangan marah. Hinata tersentak, apa begitu marahnya pemuda ini padanya?

Hinata mendongak, memberanikan diri memandang kedalam mata safire itu "A-apa.. pe-perasaan Naruto-kun se-sedangkal itu padaku?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia meremas ujung bajunya dengan kuat, takut kalau jawaban itu adalah 'ya'. Tapi ternyata Naruto hanya diam. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, ia tidak siap dengan semua ini. Ia tidak siap, sungguh.

"Jangan membolak-balik pertanyaanku Hinata. Apa dia yang maya lebih penting dari aku yang nyata?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Hinata lantas menjawab pelan "Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya? Kau kan, sudah punya aku." Kata Naruto, pandangannya kini sedikit melunak. Lantas Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata kini sudah berhenti terisak lalu ia mengangguk samar. Dan seketika itu Naruto memeluknya.

Entah kenapa dada Hinata kini sesak. Meninggalkan teman lama yang notabene sahabat kita bukan merupakan hal yang mudah. Tidak bertegur sapa beberapa hari saja rasanya sudah ada yang asing. Apalagi ini yang untuk selamanya? Ia tahu, sangat tau kalau sahabatnya itu maya, Hinata juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi toh dia selalu ada buat Hinata, mau mendengar keluh kesah Hinata, menghibur Hinata sesekali dan kadang membuat Hinata kesal karna komentar-komentarnya yang menjengkelkan.

Semenjak kaasan nya meninggal, Hinata menutup diri dari sosial, dan dalam satu tahun, ia hanya dapat menumpahkan kesedihannya lewat teman dunia mayanya. Apa salah bila ia beranggapan kalau temannya itu sangat penting, hampir sama pentingnya dengan Naruto?

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Woah, senang banget dengan review nya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu buat semuanya, silent reader maupun yang sudah me-review.

Ano, maaf kalau fict rombakan ini malah mengecewakan ._.V

Balasan review :

Sebelumnya, maaf saya ga nanggapin Valeria Lucifer-san. Karna saya liat di bebrapa review di beberapa fict favorit saya, dia selalu nge-flame ._.a

Tapi tetep. Arigatou, sudah mau me-review, Valeria Lucifer-san ^_^

Stop For a comment : Arigatou senpai ! ^_^

Miss Kurama Chan : SasuHina kok senpai. Arigatou Gozaimasu ! ^_^

Rosecchi : Gomen, membingungkan ya, aghn -_-v Sudah dirombak ulang. Silahkan kalau mau baca rombakannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu !^_^

Minori Hikaru : Hehe , membingungkan ya? Gomen -_,-v Arigatou, minori-senpai ^_^

Ryu : Iya, itu Sai. Maaf ya membingungkan. Sudah dirombak ulang. Silahkan kalau mau membaca rombakannya. Arigatou , senpai ^_^

Kaka : Pair nya... Rahasia :p *sok rahasia* *ditimpukin* Gomen, membingungkan. Sudah dirombak, silahkan kalau mau membaca rombakannya ^_^ Arigatou !

Penelopi : SasuHina , senpai ^_^ Arigatou ! ^_^

Ryuk : Ah, maaf TT_TT review mu menyayat hati, senpai. Tapi ga papa lah. Sudah dirombak ulang, senpai. Silahkan kalau mau membaca rombakannya ^_^ Arigatou Gozaimasu, senpai ^_^

Permanent : Wah :O Saya sebenarnya juga ga suka sakura lo senpai ._.V Tapi Arigatou ya sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview pict gaje ini ^_^

Jy : Ah, begitu ya? :\ Gomen, tapi sudah dirombak ulang kok . Silahkan kalau mau membaca rombakannya. Arigatou ^_^

Gece : Rahasia :p *sok misterius* Saran diterima. Arigatou , senpai ^_^

Kertas Biru : Oh ya? :O Wah, mungkin pacarnya senpai takut dicuekin hehe :p Arigatou Gozaimasu ! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  


**Tittle : Tidak Bisakah?**** © Naiichan**  


******Warning : Typo, Geje, OOC  
**

* * *

******.  
**

******.  
**

******.  
**

* * *

******Chapter 2  
**

* * *

******.  
**

******.  
**

******.  
**

* * *

**18 Januari 2008**

Segerombolan anak-anak berusia 11-12 tahunan membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan Hinata sebagai pusatnya. Tidak, mereka tidak sedang bermain. Justru Hinata kini sedang dijahili oleh teman-temannya. Bahunya bergetar, matanya sudah bengkak, ia meringkuk di sudut taman, ketakutan.

"Kau menakutkan Hinata." Ucap salah satu anak berbadan tambun dari gerombolan itu. Lantas semuanya menjawab 'ya' hampir serempak, mengiyakan ucapan anak bengal tadi.

"Kau menyedihkan, Hyuga. Margamu saja yang terhormat. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak. Kau..." Anak perempuan terdiam sejenak lalu mengatakan nya dengan nada jijik "Sangat aneh" Gumaman-gumaman menyatakan persetujuan kembali terdengar riuh.

"Kau berkulit pucat seperti mayat, matamu mengerikan seperti hantu, kau lemah tidak seperti klanmu dan satu lagi.. kau ... bodoh." Kata salah satu anak lelaki jangkung makin mengompori suasana. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu tanpa diminta, yang lainnya juga ikut tertawa mengejek ke arah Hinata.

Tawa mereka tiba-tiba terhenti ketika salah satu orang menyeruak ke dalam, menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Ia merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang gemetar.

"Diam kalian semua anak bodoh!" Teriaknya dengan berapi-api. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata, mengisyaratkan gadis kecil itu untuk berhenti menangis.

"Kau selalu saja mengganggu, Tenten." Ucap anak perempuan tadi.

"Diam kau, Karin!" Semua langsung terdiam mendengar suara bernada dingin tadi. Mereka semua menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Gaara tengah memandang mereka semua dengan pandangan menusuk. Segerombolan anak tadi langsung membubarkan diri, takut kalau Gaara menghajar mereka satu persatu. Ya, Gaara memang tidak bisa tinggal diam bila sahabat-sahabatnya diganggu. Sementara anak yang dipanggil Karin tadi langsung menunduk dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali lalu berlari menjauh dari Hinata, Gaara dan Tenten.

"Hinata tidak apa-apa, Tenten?" Tanya Gaara, ia ikut berjongkok. Ia mengelus-elus rambut pendek Hinata. Lantas Hinata mendongak, memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah sangat bengkak.

"Kau jelek sekali." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum, ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata, membuat gadis itu bersemu merah dan menampilkan lengkungan senyuman.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Mau kugendong?" Tanya Gaara sambil berjongkok membelakangi gadis bersurai indigo itu. Hinata mengangguk senang lalu naik ke atas punggung Gaara. Sementara itu Tenten tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Memang selalu seperti ini ketiganya. Gaara dan Tenten memang selalu berupaya melindungi Hinata. Mereka berdua selalu berusaha menepati janji pada Neji, kakak Hinata yang kini sedang bersekolah di Tokyo. Mereka berjanji akan melindungi Hinata, sampai Neji pulang.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di depan rumah hinata yang bergaya jepang. Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara pelan, minta diturunkan. Setelah menurunkan Hinata, Gaara berdiri sambil melonggarkan persendiannya karna pegal.

"Kau sok jago, Gaara." Kata Tenten ketika melihat Gaara memijat-mijat pundaknya. Hinata yang merasa bersalah menunduk lalu meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Sudah, tak apa, Hinata." Kata Gaara, ia lalu tersenyum lagi agar gadis itu tenang.

"Ah, ya. Bukannya besok Gaara-kun ulang tahun?" Kata Hinata senang. Gadis itu sudah menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun spesial untuk bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu.

"Iya. Ibuku, ibumu dan ibu Tenten sedang menyiapkan semuanya." Kata Gaara antusias. Ini ulang tahun ke 12 untuknya. Katanya, sambil merayakan ulang tahun, ibu mereka juga ingin merayakan kelulusan mereka, Tenten, Hinata, dan tentu saja Gaara.

Ia ingin ulang tahunnya kali ini tidak usah terlalu mewah, tapi dihadiri seluruh orang-orang yang ia sayang. Tousan-nya, Kaasan-nya, Kankuro, Temari, Hinata dan keluarganya, serta Tenten dan keluarganya. Ia sudah membayangkan pesta itu akan meriah. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan daftar permintaannya untuk di ucapkannya seusai tiup lilin besok.

"Ah, aku akan makan banyak sekali besok." Kata Tenten sambil menjilati lidahnya "Kaasan mu, Kaasan ku dan Kaasan Hinata pasti sudah menyiapkan berbagai hidangan lezat." Tambahnya lagi, ia lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang rata.

"Tenten-chan suka makan, tapi tidak gendut-gendut ya." Ucap Hinata lagi. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Tenten yang langsung memajukan bibirnya kebawah. "Kau benar sekali Hinata" Tambah Gaara. Ia ikut tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Tenten saat sedang tersinggung. Jelek sekali.

Tapi tawanya tiba-tiba terhenti kala melihat Temari dan Kankuro tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju tempatnya berdiri. Kankurou tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat sambil terisak. Temari juga sama, ia sedang menangis terisak.

"Ada apa, kakak?" Tanya Gaara. Perasaannya tidak enak sekali.

"I.. Ibu ibu dan.. dan bibi Hyugaa .. te-tewas tertabrak mobil sewaktu.." Kata-kata Kankuro langsung terhenti kala ia tidak merasakan tubuh Gaara didekapannya. Gaara pingsan.

"Apa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu memandang Temari dan Kankuro secara bergantian. Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat ringan. Tubuh kecil nya itu terbentur aspal yang keras.

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Langit cerah sekali hari ini. Suasananya tidak mendung, tapi juga tidak terik. Bahkan ada sebuah pelangi yang terbentuk. Tapi cuaca yang biasanya Hinata sukai, kini tidak membawa dampak kesenangan baginya. Gadis itu malah marah. Ia beranggapan langit kini tengah mengejeknya. Mengejek Hinata yang kini tengah terisak didepan makam ibunya. Sedari tadi Temari menggenggam tangannya erat, sementara Neji –yang baru pulang dari Tokyo- ada di belakangnya, berjaga-jaga kalau kalau Hinata akan pingsan lagi.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara yang berdiri disebelahnya. Anak berambut merah itu kini menatap nisan ibunya tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada tangisan –seperti yang dilakukan Hinata, Neji dan Kankuro- , atau raungan –seperti yang dilakukan Temari saat ini. Wajahnya benar-benar datar, tidak menampakkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu saat ini?

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa cengeng sekali. Ia harusnya bisa kuat seperti Gaara. Dengan tergesa ia menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, setelah itu dimasukkannya benda itu ke saku nya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Gaara.

"Jangan sedih, Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata, ia mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak sedih." Kata Gaara singkat. Ini bukan Gaara. Nada suaranya tidak pernah sehampa dan sedingin ini. Hinata merasa, sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, seperti Gaara yang Hinata kenal. Dan karena menyadari itu, Hinata kembali terisak lagi.

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Sudah dua hari ini Hinata seperti mayat hidup. Ia hanya duduk di ruang keluarga memandangi potret tiga keluarga itu –keluarga Gaara, Hinata dan Tenten. Ketiga keluarga itu memang saling bersahabat-. Hinata tidak mau makan, minum, bahkan tidur pun belum. Tidak ada air mata, mungkin karna kering.

Gaara juga begitu. Sudah dua hari ini ia menginap dirumah Hinata. Setiap hari ia hanya duduk bersila disebelah Hinata, memandangi foto besar berbibingkai itu dengan wajah datar. Lebih parah lagi, Gaara bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sepulang dari pemakaman. Ia hanya diam.

Sementara itu Tenten, Neji, Hanabi, Kankuro, Temari, Hiashi dan tousan Gaara bergantian membujuk mereka untuk makan atau sekedar meneguk segelas air putih. Tapi nyatanya usaha mereka sia-sia, keduanya masih diam.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, hari ini, Hinata berteriak "Aku ingin pergi."

Hiashi yang sedang mendapat giliran membujuk kedua anak itu sontak saja kaget. Ia memeluk tubuh ringkih putrinya dengan erat, ia menangis sejadinya melihat putrinya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu. "Pergi kemana, Hinata?" Ujarnya.

"Kemana saja tousan. Kemana saja. Asal jangan menetap di Prancis. Kaasan.. terlalu banyak kenangan Kaasan disini." Hinata terisak lagi . Gadis itu makin mempererat pelukannya pada tousannya seperti ingin memberitahukan kerapuhannya, kepedihannya kala ibunya meninggalkannya.

Gadis kecil itu tidak bisa. Ia terlalu dekat dengan ibunya. Ia seperti tidak menyangka hal ini nyata. Ia memang berharap ini semua mimpi, lalu ia akan terbangun dengan badan berkeringat dan mendapati sosok ibunya tengah mengelus-elus menenangkannya saat ia terbangun nanti. Tapi semakin berharap rasanya semakin sakit saja. Kenapa ibu pergi secepat itu? Padahal baru kemarin ia memeluk tubuh ibunya erat, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar kabar tubuh ibunya hancur karna tertabrak mobil. Nyawanya melayang tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Ibu Tenten lah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari insiden kecelakaan. Ia duduk di bangku belakang, sedangkan nyonya Sabaku yang menyetir dan nyonya Hyuga duduk di sebelahnya. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bercengkrama, mendiskusikan acara ulang tahun anak bungsu nyonya Sabaku, tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan diluar batas normal. Nyonya Sabaku yang kaget hanya terpaku sambil menekan rem keras-keras. Usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Mobil yang dikendarainya dihantam oleh truk tadi hingga tak berbentuk. Nyonya Sabaku dan nyonya Hyuga tewas ditempat sementara Ibu Tenten hanya cedera di bagian pelipis dan memar di sana-sini. Entahlah, apa yang terjadi pada ibu Tenten seperti sebuah keajaiban, mengingat mobil yang di tumpanginya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kita pindah ke Jepang, ke Tokyo. Kita pindah dari kota ini. Kita pindah dari Paris." Ucap Hiashi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya. Ia tahu, tidak baik melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Tapi ini taruhan kebahagiaan putrinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau Hinata terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya. Tapi akankah dengan pindah Negara semuanya akan berjalan lancar kembali, Hiashi ?

"Boleh aku ikut, paman?" Gaara menyahut dengan suara serak.

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Koper-koper besar itu sudah diturunkan dari bagasi. Ada 5 koper besar disana. Satu berwarna coklat, milik Neji. Satu berwarna hitam, milik Hiashi. Satu berwarna putih, milik Hanabi. Satu berwarna ungun, milik Hinata. Dan satunya lagi berwarna merah kecoklatan, milik Sabaku Gaara.

Mereka sudah ada di depan Bandar udara Orlo. Hiashi dan Tousan Gaara sedang mencari tiket pesawat. Semuanya serba mendadak. Setelah Hinata menyatakan ingin pindah, Hiashi segera menelpon pengurus rumahnya yang ada di Tokyo. Ia sekeluarga ditambah Gaara berencana pindah ke rumah itu. Hiashi memang memiliki sebuah rumah di Tokyo. Rumah itu tadinya ditinggali Neji karna Neji bersekolah di Tokyo.

Sementara Temari dan Kankuro tidak ikut mengantar Gaara. Tousan Gaara memang keras dalam urusan pendidikan. Ia tidak mau Temari dan Kankuro membolos dan tertinggal pelajaran karna mengantar Gaara ke bandara. "Toh nanti kalian akan bertemu lagi saat liburan musim panas" begitu kata Tousan Gaara saat Kankuro dan Temari melayangkan aksi protes. Kini Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Gaara, Tousan Tenten dan Tenten beridiri didepan bandara menunggu Hiashi dan tousan Gaara –Kaasan Tenten tidak ikut karna butuh istirahat.

Tiba-tiba saja anak berambut coklat bercepol itu langsung mendekap Hinata erat. Ia menangis terisak sambil mengelap ingus yang keluar dengan punggung tangannya. Hinata menepuk pelan punggung Tenten, menenangkan gadis kecil itu. "Kau jahat, Hinata. Meninggalkan ku sendirian disini."

"Ma-maaf Tenten-chan." Sahut Hinata lirih. Tenten melepaskan pelukannya lantas menatap bungsu Sabaku sambil terus mengusap ingus nya yang tidak mau berhenti dengan telapak tangannya.

Biasanya Gaara pasti sudah mengomentarinya dengan kata-kata tajam seperti 'Kau jorok sekali Tenten' atau 'Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berpacaran denganmu karna kau jorok sekali'. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia hanya diam menatap Tenten dengan pandangan kosong. Gaara sudah seperti boneka sekarang, seperti tidak bernyawa, tidak memiliki ekspresi. Sahabatnya itu sudah tidak sama lagi. Dan Tenten benci yang seperti ini. Perubahan. Perubahan karna sebuah kenyataan hidup yang sudah di jalaninya.

Manusia memang sudah pasti akan berubah seiring dengan berjalannya kehidupan. Mereka jadi belajar untuk tidak melakukan hal yang salah berulang kali. Mereka belajar untuk memperbaiki sikap mereka. Mereka kadang melakukan perombakan sikap karna dirasanya sikap itu tidak pantas dan buruk. Dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi ia tidak suka perubahan Gaara yang seperti ini. Tubuh Gaara memang ada didepannya nya tapi entah dimana jiwanya sekarang. Ia seperti hidup, tapi tidak punya tujuan. "Kau menyedihkan, Gaara." Kata Tenten tiba-tiba. Ia meneguk ludah. Pahit.

Gaara tidak menjawab, ia tetap menatap Tenten dengan pandangan kosong. Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja langsung menoleh ke arah Neji yang berdiri disebelahnya, meminta bantuan. Ia takut kalau kalau Tenten dan Gaara akan terlibat adu mulut lagi.

"Berbicaralah, bodoh!" Teriak Tenten kesal. Ia terisak, nafas nya makin memburu. Sesak. Sesak sekali rasanya. Ia tidak mau Gaara yang seperti ini. Ia mau Gaara yang seperti dulu. Yang menjengkelkan dan banyak komentar.

"Bicaralah !" Teriaknya lagi. "Bicaralah... Gaara... Jangan seperti ini.. "

Tousan nya yang ada di belakangnya mendekapnya erat sambil mengusap-usap bahu anak tunggalnya itu. "Sudahlah Tenten, sudahlah." Ulang lelaki paruh baya itu berkali-kali.

"Te-tenang saja Tenten. A-aku.. aku akan menjaga Ga-Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Neji menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata pelan. Ia tahu adiknya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tenten. Kehilangan Gaara. Namun cara Hinata mengungkapkannya berbeda dengan Tenten.

Ia mengangguk lemah lalu memandang Hinata dan Gaara bergantian "Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau juga.. Hinata-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucapnya lirih.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Tenten. Aku akan menjaga Hinata.. " Neji terdiam lalu melirik Gaara dan beralih lagi memandang Tenten. "Dan juga Sabaku bungsu yang menyebalkan ini."

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini ia berkutat dengan laptop nya. Ia dan Tenten memang berjauhan, tapi setidaknya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tenten lewat jejaring sosial. Kalau lewat telfon, bisa bisa ayahnya memarahinya karna biaya telfon yang tiba-tiba menunggak. Sekaya apapun Hiashi, tapi beliau tidak mau memanjakan anaknya.

Maka disinilah ia, duduk bersila di atas karpet sambil tertawa kecil.

Kau tau masih ingat Choji, Hinata-chan? Ia semakin gemuk saja.. Mungkin jika kau mendorongnya dari tangga, ia akan menggelinding seperti bola :P

Ya, aku yakin ia tidak merasa kesakitan karena terlindung lemaknya itu, Tenten-chan =))

Hinata, kau sekarang suka mengejek ya! :P

Kan kau yang mengajari hahaha ._.v

Enak saja, kucubit kau ( -_-)-c-)

Tidak kena :p

Hinata, sudah dulu ya. Aku ada belajar kelompok dengan temanku. Sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Oh iya, salam untuk Gaara-kun ya. Dan juga pada Neji-san , . Jaa

Lalu akun Tenten langsung berubah offline. Hinata mendesah, dilihatnya jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya, masih pukul 15.00.

Ia sedang sendiri dirumah. Tousannya tentu saja masih bekerja. Neji masih sekolah di Tokyo Junior High School, sementara Hanabi sedang berkeliling komplek rumah –mungkin mencari partner in crime baru, mengingat kejahilan Hanabi di negri Prancis. Gaara? Biasanya dia ke kolam ikan dibelakang, memasang musik keras-keras sambil memandangi ikan-ikan yang berenang. Tidak bisa di ajak mengobrol.

Ia mengutak-atik mouse nya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk bermain permainan online saja, untuk mengusir jenuh. Ia membuka permainan Sudoku saja, sekalian mengasah otak, pikirnya. Tapi kemudian ia mengernyit bingung memandangi permainan yang sudah di geluti nya sejak 15 menit lalu. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti cara bermainnya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membuka yahoo answer saja, mencoba bertanya, pasti ada yang mengetahui caranya.

Merasa haus, ia dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Ia sempatkan ke belakang, ke kolam ikan. Gaara sedang duduk membelakanginya. Lalu ia teringat titipan salam dari Tenten tadi.

"Gaara-kun, kau dapat salam dari Tenten-chan." Katanya dengan lembut.

"Sampaikan balik." Katanya tanpa menengok ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lalu ia tersadar, Gaara tidak bisa melihatnya "Baik Gaara-kun. Ano, apa Gaara-kun sudah makan siang?" Sekedar basa basi. Ia hanya ingin mengajak Gaara berbicara.

"Sudah." Katanya singkat dengan nada datar. Hinata lalu mendesah. Gaara memang sudah berbeda, bukan seperti Gaara yang Hinata kenal dulu. Ia seperti tidak bisa mengecap berbagai perasaan. Hambar. Jiwanya hilang, mungkin masih mengembara entah kemana. Tapi tubuhnya ada di depan Hinata.

Karna jenuh melihat Gaara yang seperti tidak memiliki jiwa, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar saja. Menekuni laptop untuk mengusir jenuh. Diletakkannya gelas air putih yang digenggamnya disampingnya, ia kembali duduk bersila, menghadap ke arah laptop berwarna ungunya. Di refresh nya halaman pertanyaan yang sudah diajukannya tadi. Sudah dijawab.

"Mudah saja. Jangan biarkan ada angka yang sama di barisan mendatar, menurun dan satu kotak besar (biasanya ditandai dengan garisnya yang agak tebal)"

Ah, ternyata begitu

Lalu Hinata baru sadar, ia memiliki satu e-mail baru. Dengan cepat ia membukanya. Dari Uchiha_Sai

Uchiha Sai? Ia rasa ia tidak punya nama teman yang seperti itu.

From : Uchiha_Sai

To : Hime_chan

Hai

Hai? Siapa dia? Darimana ia tahu email ku? Sekelebat pertanyaan mulai merasuki otak cerdas Hinata. "Kata Tenten-chan, aku tidak boleh membalas e-mail dari orang tak dikenal." Ia bermonolog, seakan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang petuah-petuah singkat Tenten. Tapi karna ia juga penasaran, maka ia membalasnya.

From : Hime_chan

To : Uchiha_Sai

Hai juga. Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?

From : Hime_chan

To : Uchiha_Sai

Boleh minta ym? Mengobrol di e-mail tidak menyenangkan.

Entah karna dorongan apa, ia memberikan akun ym nya pada si Uchiha Sai itu. Mereka membicarakan berbagai topik, mulai dari cerita tentang ibu Hinata yang meninggal, si Uchiha Sai yang katanya sering merasa kesepian, dan beberapa topik umum seperti olahraga, idola, berita-berita terbaru, bahkan tentang cuaca sekalipun. Mereka seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu. Sangat akrab.

Saking asyik nya mengobrol dengan si Uchiha Sai, Hinata sampai lupa waktu. Ia kadang lupa untuk makan siang, dan terkadang lupa untuk mandi sore. Tapi ada sisi positif dari lupanya ia pada makan siang dan mandi sore. Terkadang Gaara suka masuk kekamarnya dan mengingatkannya makan. Hinata kadang sengaja menahan lapar, ia berharap jiwa Gaara akan kembali dan Gaara tidak seperti mayat hidup begitu. Usaha nya berhasil. Perlahan jiwa Gaara kembali. Meski tidak seceria dulu, setidaknya Gaara akan merespon kata-kata Hinata lebihdari sekedar kata 'ya' dan 'tidak'.

Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka saling mengobrol, bertukar pengalaman dan cerita. Entah kenapa ia merasa bisa mempercayai si Uchiha Sai itu. Mempercayakan beberapa rahasianya, membagi pengalaman hidupnya yang tak akan ia bagi selain pada orang-orang tertentu. Yang ia sayangkan, si Uchiha Sai itu tidak mau membagi beberapa informasi personalnya, seperti di kota mana ia tinggal, di negara mana, berapa umurnya. Sering Hinata menyanyakannya tapi jawabannya selalu "Nanti kalau memang ditakdirkan bertemu ya bertemu". Karna capek menanyakan hal tersebut, Hinata jadi malas untuk bertanya lagi. Tapi yang terpenting, Hinata tau kalau si Uchiha Sai itu sombong, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang yang di jutek-innya, dan banyak sifat jelek lain. Namun dibalik itu semua, si Uchiha Sai itu rapuh, Hinata tau itu.

**Flashback End**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat di kepalanya. Dengan geram ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Sai, sepupunya, tengah memandangi HP sambil ketawa-ketiwi tidak jelas. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tahu pelaku pelemparan bantal itu pasti Sai. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini. Dan ia sama sekali tidak percaya yang namanya 'setan'.

Sai melirik Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil, ia lalu meletakkan hp nya di sampingnya "Kau serius sekali, otouto." Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya "Daripada kau uring-uringan terus, lebih baik kau ikut keluar bersama ku." Sai lalu mengambil kunci mobil Sasuke. Sasuke yang malas meladeni Sai hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Sai lagi, ia menyambar jaket biru tua Sasuke. Sudah jadi kebiasaan dari mereka kecil memang, saling meminjam-minjamkan barang. Punya Sasuke juga milik Sai, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kecuali untuk hal-hal yang sangat pribadi, misalnya celana dalam, sikat gigi, dan semacamnya.

"Tidak, baka aniki. Aku mau tidur saja. Kepalaku pening." Katanya. Ia lalu menutup laptop nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

"Yasudah, aku pergi dengan Sakura saja. Aku pinjam mobil mu ya?" Kata Sai, tapi sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Sai sudah melengganggang dari kamar Sasuke.

_Dasar. Padahal aku belum berkata apa-apa, gerutu Sasuke dalam Hati._

* * *

**.**_  
_

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri, seperti orang yang kebingungan. Ia sedang mencari bangku di kantin. Namun tampaknya semua sudah penuh diisi dengan murid-murid Konoha Senior High School. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak lupa membawa bekal yang ia buat tadi pagi, ia tidak akan disini. Peraturan sekolah memang tidak memperbolehkan membawa piring berisi makanan dari kantin ke kelas, alasannya karna biasanya tidak ada yang mengembalikan peralatan makan tersebut lantaran malas.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Apa mungkin harus menunggu salah satu dari sekian siswa ini selesai makan?

Biasanya, gadis itu pasti ke taman atau ke kantin, bersama Naruto atau paling tidak Sakura dan Ino. Tapi hari ini saat ia ke kelas 2-3, Sakura langsung keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru, ia melewati Hinata tanpa menoleh dan berkata sepatah katapun, tapi kata Ino Sakura katanya ada perlu penting. Sedangkan Ino ada rapat mading. Kalau Naruto? Entahlah, tapi pemuda itu tidak ada di kelasnya saat Hinata mencarinya tadi.

Tiba-tiba matanya menatap sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari ujung koridor. Segerombolan siswi perempuan sedang mengekor dua orang laki-laki. Yang satunya berambut raven, penampilannya terlihat acak-acakan. Kemeja putih nya sudah keluar separuh dan lengannya di gulung sampai siku, sementara itu dasinya sudah hilang entah kemana. Sedangkan yang satunya, rambutnya cepak dan rapi, meski bajunya sedikit keluar tapi lengan kemejanya tidak di gulung, dasi nya juga masih ada meskipun bentuknya sudah tidak karuan lagi.

Mereka berdua mengantri makanan, dan segerombolan siswi itu masih mengekor di belakangnya. Pemandangan ini sedikit membuat Hinata tercengang, hanya sedikit.. pasalnya, ia dulu juga pernah melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Saat itu ia menjemput kakaknya, Neji. Saat itu kakaknya tengah bersama Sasori-san dan terlihat beberapa siswi mengekor di belakang mereka. Tapi setelah mereka lulus, Hinata belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu lagi, ya sampai pada hari ini.

Lalu dua pemuda itu menuju ke meja di depan tempat Hinata berdiri menunggu, dan tentu saja masih dengan gerombolan para siswi tadi.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai makan?" Tanya yang berambut cepak. Ia tersenyum pada keempat gadis yang duduk disitu. Sontak saja keempatnya yang tengah asyik bergosip terdiam lalu menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah kagum, dan beberapa menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

"Te-tentu, Sai-sensei." Kata salah satu dari keempatnya. Ia lalu menyikut ketiga temannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Hinata hanya menatap ke empat gadis itu geram. Sedari tadi Hinata menunggu tapi mereka tidak mau memberikan tempat duduk padahal mereka sudah selesai makan sedari tadi. Sementara kedua pemuda itu? Salahnya juga sih, tidak mau bertanya.

"Nona, kau mau bergabung bersama kami?" Tanya pria bermanik hitam yang dipanggil Sai tadi. Lalu Hinata tersadar. Apa? Sai? Tapi segera ia hilangkan pemikiran itu. Yang namanya Sai banyak Hinata, Ujurnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bo-boleh?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis. Ia melirik pada segerombolan siswi yang mengekor kedua pemuda tadi. Beberapa menampakkan ekspresi iri, beberapa marah, dan beberapa dengan wajah memerah –mungkin karna melihat senyum Sai tadi.

"Tentu saja. Duduklah. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel masuk." Katanya ramah. Hinata membalas senyumnya lalu duduk di bangku seberang kedua pemuda tadi. Tapi senyum Hinata menghilang ketika dilihatnya pandangan tidak senang dari pemuda di samping pemuda ramah tadi.

"Berhentilah tebar pesona, bodoh." Ujarnya masih tetap memandang Hinata dengan pandangan tidak senang. Hinata menunduk, sambil menggerutu sendiri. _Pemuda ini menakutkan sekali, seharusnya aku tidak menunggu meja yang ini._

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Nama mu siapa, nona? Dan, kau kelas berapa?" Tanya pemuda ramah tadi.

Hinata mendongak lantas ia tersenyum ramah dan menjawab "Hi-Hinata Hyuga. Ke-kelas 2-1."

"Benarkah? Wah, kita sekelas berarti. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya?" Ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Lalu memandang Hinata dengan pandangan menyesal. Bodoh sekali, masa ia lupa dengan wajah teman sekelasnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku baru masuk istirahat ini. Tadi pagi aku ijin karna harus check-up." Katanya, ia lalu menebar senyum maklum pada Sai.

"Oh begitu ya." Sai menggaruk tengkuk nya sebentar lalu berkata "Aku Sai Uchiha. Dan kita sekelas." Kata Sai, senyum ramah belum lepas dari wajahnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum. Pemuda ini punya tipe senyum an yang tidak biasa, senyumnya seperti bisa menularkan yang lainnya untuk ikut tersenyum juga.

Tapi kemudia Hinata menyadari sesuatu, ia lalu melirik ke arah beberapa siswi yang masih mengekor kedua pemuda ini. Beberapa makin blushing melihat senyum Sai. Ah ya, Uchiha Sai ini memang suka tebar pesona, oh.. atau... ramah?

Tunggu dulu, Uchiha ? Sai?

Seketika itu raut wajah Hinata menegang. Uchiha Sai? Bukankah dia.. Tapi bisa saja Sai lain kan tapi, marganya sama-sama Uchiha. Apa mungkin? Tapi kalau yang dihadapannya ini memang benar Uchiha Sai yang Hinata kenal, maka.. wataknya di dunia nyata ternyata berbalik 180 derajat. Ia mulai berspekulasi sendiri, kepalanya memutar otak sementara hatinya memantapkan untuk bertanya. Bagaimana kalau salah? Tapi tidak ada salah nya bertanya kan? Tapi kalau..

"Hyuga-san? Ada apa?" Hinata tersentak, manik pucatnya langsung bertemu pandang dengan manik kelam milik Uchiha Sai. Wajahnya memerah, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke pemuda di sebelah Uchiha Sai yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Tunggu dulu, khawatir?

"A.. Ano. Kau.." Hinata ragu-ragu untuk bertanya. Tapi ia lalu menarik nafas untuk meredakan kegugupannya "Kau.. benar Uchiha Sai?"

Sai menatapnya bingung lalu ia mengangguk "Tentu saja. Aku memang Uchiha Sai. Ada apa, Hyuga-san?" Kini ganti Hinata yang bingung harus menanggapi apa. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar dengan pertanyaan Sai barusan. Lalu kenapa Hinata kalau dia Uchiha Sai yang kau kenal? Mau kau apakan dia? Memeluknya?

Atau.. memacarinya? Tunggu.. Tidak tidak. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebentar. Hanya ingin memastikan, ujarnya dalam hati. Hinata meneguk ludah lalu melanjutkan bertanya "Kau mengenalku?" Sai kini tertawa kecil "Tentu saja. Kita barusan berkenalan kan. Kau lucu sekali." Hinata terdiam, ia bingung harus merespon apa.

Apa harus memberitahu Sai kalau dia itu Hinata, teman chattingnya. Tapi kalau salah orang bagaimana?

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.. namun tiba-tiba terdengar deheman keras. Hinata tersentak, pikiranya langsung buyar. Mungkin lain kali saja memperjelas perihal chatting. Sementara Sai menoleh ke arah orang yang berdehem tersebut, disebelahnya. "Ah, ya lalu dia ini Sasuke Uchiha, kelas 1-1." Ia menunjuk Sasuke yang masih memandangi Hinata dengan intens.

Dan karena alasan kesopanan, Hinata berujar dengan ceria sambil tersenyum ramah dan sedikit membungkuk "Salam kenal, Sasuke-san."

"Hn"

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Sepanjang jalan dari kantin ke gedung kelas 2 ia menunduk terus. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari kejadian di kantin tadi. Ia berinisiatif untuk menanyakannya langsung nanti di rumah pada Uchiha Sai, teman chating Hinata. Tapi kemudian ia teringat janjinya pada Naruto. Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka melanggar janji. Ia tidak mau disebut munafik. Meskipun nanti tidak ada yang akan melaporkannya membuka situs chating tersebut pada Naruto. Tapi tetap saja. Jika berbuat salah, pasti akan merasa menyesal terus.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, ia belum bertemu pemuda itu daritadi. Maka saat kakinya sudah menginjakka tanah hijau –taman-, ia memutuskan untuk belok kanan saja, menuju ke gedung olahraga. Biasanya Naruto ada di Gymnasium atau paling tidak di kolam renang. Pacarnya itu saat ini lagi getol latihan berenang karna sebentar lagi ada pertandingan antar sekolah.

Matanya tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada bangunan setengah jadi didepannya. Ia senang. Usulannya tiga bulan lalu di terima oleh kepala sekolah, Tsunade-sama. Ia mengusulkan pembangunan gedung ekstrakulikuler. Ia risih karna setiap mengikuti ekstrakulikuler memasak, makanannya selalu di embat oleh teman-temannya yang kebetulan sedang berolahraga disana. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ia juga ingin menyisakannya untuk Naruto, Neji, Hanabi ataupun Gaara dirumah. Belum lagi bau keringat yang apek kadang tercium sampai ruang ekstrakulikuler masak disana. Aromanya bercampur dengan bau masakan yang harum, membuat Hinata makin tidak nyaman saja.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dari dalam saat Hinata ingin membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Menampakkan sosok dengan rambut pink yang sangat ia kenali. Sakura. Ia menunduk sambil berlari melewati Hinata. Bahunya sempat menyenggol bahu Hinata dan Sakura berbalik, mungkin untuk mengucapkan permohonan maaf. Tapi pandangannya terlihat kaget begitu menyadari orang yang ditabraknya adalah Hinata. Ia langsung membuang muka dan berlari menjauhinya.

Hinata yang bingung hanya diam saja melihat Sakura yang berlari menjauhinya. Ia tidak berniat menyusul. Meski Hinata tidak tau apa masalahnya tapi ia tahu, Sakura butuh ruang untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini. Hinata tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain bila tidak diminta untuk membantu. Meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Takutnya, orang tersebut malah terganggu dengan kedatangannya yah.. meskipun niatnya hanya untuk membantu.

"Sakura!" Itu bukan suara Hinata. Suara nya sangat nyaring. Suara yang sangat ia kenali. Hinata menoleh ke arah pemilik suara tersebut. Dan benar saja. Naruto. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari gedung olahraga. Masih mengenakan celana renang dan handuk masih tersampir di bahunya. Ia terlihat terengah-engah.

"Naruto?" Hinata berkata lirih. Ia tahu apa masalahnya sekarang. Ia ingin marah tapi.. marah pada siapa? Sebetulnya ini juga salahnya. Alih-alih menyebur Naruto dengan emosi, tubuhnya malah merespon sebaliknya. Air itu sudah menggenang di manik peraknya. Setengah mati ia menahannya untuk tidak jatuh. Berusaha tegar dan memasang tampang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Karna Hinata sendiri juga tidak ingin setelah ini terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa pandangan itu seperti menyalang. Marah. Siapa yang seharusnya marah disini? "Kau." Geram Naruto lirih sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Ia lalu berlari lagi menjauhi Hinata, kearah Sakura berlari tadi.

Hinata tersentak mendengar geraman Naruto tadi. Meski lirih, ia tahu pesan yang tersirat dari geraman dan pandangan Naruto tadi. Meski lirih, ia tahu semarah apa Naruto padanya. Ia tahu. Ia cukup tahu dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

Hinata tahu apa dan siapa yang membuat Sakura menangis tadi. Ia tahu kenapa Naruto semarah itu padanya. Ia tahu hubungan antara Sakura dan Naruto. Hinata tahu semuanya. Ia tidak bodoh. Tapi ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia hanya pura-pura bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Hinata tahu masalah apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Tentu saja. Karna masalahnya adalah gadis itu sendiri. Ya, Hinata lah masalahnya –setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Hinata saat ini.

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Woah, senang banget dengan review nya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu buat semuanya, silent reader maupun yang sudah me-review.

Balasan review :

Sebelumnya, maaf saya ga nanggapin Valeria Lucifer-san. Karna saya liat di bebrapa review di beberapa fict favorit saya, dia selalu nge-flame ._.a

Tapi tetep. Arigatou, sudah mau me-review, Valeria Lucifer-san ^_^

Stop For a comment : Arigatou senpai ! ^_^

Miss Kurama Chan : SasuHina kok senpai. Arigatou Gozaimasu ! ^_^

Rosecchi : Gomen, membingungkan ya, aghn -_-v Sudah dirombak ulang. Silahkan kalau mau baca rombakannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu !^_^

Minori Hikaru : Hehe , membingungkan ya? Gomen -_,-v Arigatou, minori-senpai ^_^

Ryu : Iya, itu Sai. Maaf ya membingungkan. Sudah dirombak ulang. Silahkan kalau mau membaca rombakannya. Arigatou , senpai ^_^

Kaka : Pair nya... Rahasia :p *sok rahasia* *ditimpukin* Gomen, membingungkan. Sudah dirombak, silahkan kalau mau membaca rombakannya ^_^ Arigatou !

Penelopi : SasuHina , senpai ^_^ Arigatou ! ^_^

Ryuk : Ah, maaf TT_TT review mu menyayat hati, senpai. Tapi ga papa lah. Sudah dirombak ulang, senpai. Silahkan kalau mau membaca rombakannya ^_^ Arigatou Gozaimasu, senpai ^_^

Permanent : Wah :O Saya sebenarnya juga ga suka sakura lo senpai ._.V Tapi Arigatou ya sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview pict gaje ini ^_^

Jy : Ah, begitu ya? :\ Gomen, tapi sudah dirombak ulang kok . Silahkan kalau mau membaca rombakannya. Arigatou ^_^

Gece : Rahasia :p *sok misterius* Saran diterima. Arigatou , senpai ^_^

Kertas Biru : Oh ya? :O Wah, mungkin pacarnya senpai takut dicuekin hehe :p Arigatou Gozaimasu ! ^_^


End file.
